Broken Hearts
by Pal-Jos
Summary: Let's forget each other, Daniel."


_**A note from Pal-Jos:**__ This is my first fanfic. I know it may be appalling to a lot of you because it's very boring and lame. However, I will still like to publish this story and ask for reviews. I sincerely want your honest comments of this story. My vocabulary and grammar skills are extremely lousy. If you spot any mistakes in the chapters, please type it out in your review. Thank you._

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Broken Heart_**

****

****

By _**Pal-Jos**_

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Summary:_**_ Both of them had finally fallen in love with each other, but they were reluctantly forced to be broken apart. What had been stopping Fuuko from pursuing her love? And what had the poor guy done to prevent her from loving him? Will they be able to face the obstacles in front of them? _

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_"Let's forget each other, Daniel." _**

_**Help**_

"Morn-ning, nerd!" A squeaky voice filled with sarcasm and wiliness flew through the ears of many. Heads turned instantly and eyes were fixed on a bespectacled, tall girl who was sitting alone at the corner of the room, beside the cardboard filled with encyclopedias. She had her long beautiful purple hair plaited in thin, neat plaits with a few small strands of hair flying out from them. Her pair of spectacles was the kind that most shortsighted Chinese wore in the sixties, which had two large yellowish lenses and a thick, black frame surrounding them. It looked really awful. Her maroon coloured skirt had reached her small thighs and it looked like a sarong instead of a school _skirt_. From the look of it, you would know that she was nothing into fashion. Her taste of fashion was even worse than an auntie.

"Hey, nerd! Could you teach me how to pull up my socks? I would really like to learn from you! I only know how to pull my school socks low into the shoes but not high till they nearly reach my knees!" The same person amongst the three girls, who had their hair dyed in multi-colours, spoke again but this time the atmosphere was not quiet anymore, it was filled with hysterical laughter! Students in the study room were all pointing fingers at the bullied girl, mocking and sneering at her. No one came to save her from the pool of insults and scorns. She attempted to escape from the room with her books twice but was pulled back at the hair by the gang of girls.

The poor girl struggled helplessly as the three ruthless girls punched and kicked her violently. They strike her at her head and other important parts of her body with their bags, which seemed to weigh a few tons, and the thick encyclopedias. Tears were pricking uncontrollably down the smooth and rosy cheeks of the tormented girl. Even so, there was still nobody who came to rescue her. However, the laughter had already stopped by then and the students in the room were all staring unbelievably at the terrifying scene.

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Save me! Someone! Please save me!_

"Danny, we've got to save that girl! She will die if this continues!" Ryan whispered in an agitated tone to the tanned skin boy, who was working busily on his composition beside him. He continued scribbling words on his foolscap paper despite the several nudging by Ryan, who had his eyes fixed on the torture while whispering to his buddy without looking at him.

"Danny! Are you listening to me?" Ryan, who had finally noticed the irresponsive Daniel, slammed his muscular arm onto his buddy's right arm, causing him to jump up and drew a line with his pen across the paper accidentally. Daniel stared down at his composition with his eyes wide opened and filled with fury. He had spent the past fifty minutes writing frantically on the topic "What an unlucky day" and was about to write down the last word when his work was destroyed by a sudden slam! He gritted his teeth loudly and replaced his vision from the composition to Ryan, who was making a force smile to him.

"Sorry, Danny. I don't mean it. I-I didn't expect things to turn out this way. I-I'm really sorry. I'll recopy your composition for you, ok?" Ryan stuttered as he stepped backward while Daniel walked forward to him with his fists clenched and ears red. With a thud, Ryan came to a stop. He had knocked into the shelves behind him and the storybooks were all falling down and hitting on his body.

"Ouch!" The tall and brawny guy yelped as a book with the title "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" fell right on his head. Oh gosh! That weighed a kilogram! Ryan reluctantly picked up the book and threw it back onto the shelf while he continued rubbing his head and cursing the books.

"Are you done?" Daniel folded his arms and stood right in front of the guy who was about the same height as him. Ryan spun around and gazed frighteningly at his buddy with another pretended smile, but this time it looked much nicer. "If you're ready, then-" A doleful scream interrupted Daniel. Both of them turned to the direction the scream was coming from and what they saw next was probably the most horrific scene they had ever seen.

The agonized girl was sprawled on the floor with her untied hair covering her whole face. Her spectacle was thrown on the floor a few centimeters away from her and the lenses had all broken into pieces. She was motionless and wasn't producing any sounds as she had been screaming and whining in agony a few minutes before.

__

__

__

__

__

_Is she…dead?_

Bruises were all over the delicate skin of her hands and legs and blood was gushing out from some of her cuts. Her bloodstained uniform was badly torn, revealing some parts of her inner clothing. Students studying in the room had all rushed out from the room screaming and yelling all the way, leaving the three girls, whose hands were stained with the tormented girl's blood, and the two dumbfounded guys in the room.

_I should have stopped them earlier on. Why am I so useless? How can I be a Head Prefect when I can't even stop the torture?!_

Daniel approached the stock-still girl slowly and knelt down beside her. He gradually lifted her head up and swept away her messy hair that had been covering her beautiful face. Daniel smiled as he looked intently at the gorgeous lady lying on his lap.

_She is not dead yet…She's still breathing hardly…I can hear it…_

He looked up gently and scanned through the faces. "As the head prefect of the school, I have every right to bring the three of you to the principal's office. Ryan, please help me bring Madam Lopez here immediately." Daniel ordered his good buddy. He had been ordering him around since he knew him, which was in kindergarden, and Ryan had never ever complained about it. He seemed to respect his bosom friend a lot; probably because he knew the person he trusted would not order him to do something that was wrong.

"Alright, sir!" Ryan said in a firm and strong voice as he saluted to the head prefect and left the room hastily. When Ryan had vanished into the aisle, Daniel gently placed the fainted girl on the carpeted floor. Following after, he took off his jacket and covered the revealed inner clothing of the girl with it.

__

__

__

__

__

_Sleep well…Help is on its way...You'll not die…I promise…_

"The three of you," He uttered with a sigh as he stood up and gave them a piece of tissue paper each to wipe off the blood on their hands. The girls refused to accept the offer at first but the sight of their bloody hands had no excuse to reject the offer. "It's not the first time you people have beaten up your schoolmate. Let me remind you. This is the _third_ time and the worst torture you have inflicted on your schoolmate!"

The three stubborn girls hung their heads down but were still shaking their whole body as if they had been eating drugs but of course they weren't. They looked remorseful and guilty of their act as they were not retorting to Daniel, who was losing his composure at every second, and their eyes were all welled up with water but they refused to let them flow down by pursing their lips tightly.

"**SHE'S JUST A NEW GIRL FROM JAPAN, WHO HAS JUST JOINED OUR BIG FAMILY TWO DAYS AGO, AND THIS IS WHAT SHE IS GIVEN ON HER THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL IN SINGAPORE!"** Daniel roared with a voice laced with unadulterated anger and venom. He was really infuriated by the girls' foolish act but that was acceptable. Anyone who was in his shoe would feel the same too. The three girls stopped moving their bodies and hung their heads even lower. This time, you could see drips of tears dripping down from their eyes and staining the carpet with them. They were really guilt-ridden of their act.

__

__

_Am I being too harsh? Otherwise why are they crying?_

A familiar, squeaky voice interrupted Daniel when he was about to shout at the top of his voice again, "Daniel! Daniel! What had actually happened?" The door of the study room flung open and there stood Ryan and a plump, middle-aged lady who was wearing a purple dress and had her curly brown hair tied up in a bun. It was certainly the school disciplinary mistress, Madam Lopez. The word "Anger" was clearly written on her wrinkled face.


End file.
